


Dark City Rising

by KingSmaug



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:58:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15556224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingSmaug/pseuds/KingSmaug
Summary: There is a city where mutants and people live together. The higher rank a mutant is the more dangerous they are.  There is a facility that experiment on mutants to see how they work and tick. All mutants live in fear of this facility which is called “Garden of Eden”. But there is a mutant that uses her abilities in cage matches. Her name is Arcadia and her abilities include, teleportation and regeneration. But she has another side of her.. Like Jekyll and Hyde. The other is called Echo and her abilities are blood manipulation and she feeds on the emotion Fear.





	Dark City Rising

“You seriously need to calm down on the whiskey Arc,” a girl with white braided hair said. Her lilac eye stared at the blackett with concern. The blackett shot back her shot of whiskey and rolled her green blue orbs.

 

“Artie, I'll be fine, I got this all under control.” She slurred.

“Great she's drunk” the girl thought as she walked over and grabbed the large bottle of whiskey and dumping it in the kitchen sink. The blackette looked over at her friend and growled.

 

“That was my last bottle.. You little shit” she grumbled as she tried to stand. She wobbled back and forth as she tried to stand straight. 

“Arcadia you're drunk! How the hell are you gonna fight tonight?! You can barely fucking stand let alone sober enough to actually fight properly!” She scolded as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

Arcadia just glared as she fixed her leather jacket. Smoothing out her hair, she angrily grabs her her boots and puts them on.

 

“Honestly you think I can't defend myself out there? I fight better when I'm drunk anyways Artemis.” Arcadia mumbled as she laced up her boots.

 

“Yes that maybe true but also when you're stupidly drunk she also gets rowdy!” Artemis snaps as she points her finger at her drunk friend. Arcadia stops and looks at the ground..unfortunately Arcadia knew her friend was right.. 

 

‘oh honey.. Don't listen to her.. We'll win this fight with a breeze..’ a haunting voice cooed off in the distance. Even though Arc was the only to hear it, Artemis made a face as she went to sit next to her. Laying a reassuring hand on Arc’s shoulder, Arcadia suddenly shivered and stood up to get away from Artemis’s touch.

 

“Dont.. We promised you'd only do that when it was necessary.. Don't go trying to find her.” Arcadia sneered drunkenly as she made her way to the door. And with a loud slam, Artemis was the only one left in the room.


End file.
